This is a nationwide study designed to identify individuals who are at risk of developing Type I Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (IDDM) and to determine whether intervention during the prodomal period of the disease can delay its' clinical onset. The onset of clinical symptoms of diabetes represents the end point of a chronic progressive decline in B-cell function, and it appears only when the majority of B-cells have been lost.